The Experiment
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: [Completed] A boy is exploring the city of his new home when he's kidnapped. Knowing this, there's another surprise for him. [OC cast] [Oh, I give up. It sucks. Don't read unless you want to end up blind]
1. In the beginning

**Warning: Phonetic Scottish, bad gammar, lots of typos and in-text author notes in the following chapters**

* * *

**The Experiment**

By Dark Ice Dragon

In The Beginning

* * *

"Three. Two. One.…Let it riiiiiip!" 

We both ripped out our ripcords at the same time. They were spinning around furiously -my one was spinning around near the lip of the dish, whereas my opponent's one was spinning around in attack position but lower down and in the opposite direction. We did that for about thirty seconds, waiting to see if the other would make a move. When that didn't happen, my opponent's 'blade -the blue-ish purple one- rushed towards my silver one. When it made contact, it extremely lucky that my beybladehad beengoing at the speed and direction it was, if Ihad beengoing any slower my 'blade would have shot out of the dish. I gripped my ripcord and my launcher tightly. The only thing that seemed to be working out for me was my speed. But we both knew that that wouldn't win the match. My opponent was faster and surdier than I was. I knew that I had to finish this now and quickly.

"I don't think so."

I looked up sharply, just for a second away from the dish. "What?"

"You're thinking that you have to finish this quickly. Well, that's not going to happen. Because it's going to be me who finishes this. Attack!" my opponentordered confidently.

At his command his beyblade rushed towards my own one once more. "Dodge it!" Once the command had left my mouth I saw it take on a burst of speed -too late;a second faster and it would have been cleared of being hit. Instead, the two 'blades glanced off each other but my blade started to wobble. Before it could recover I heard:

"Attack it again!"

Which it did, completely knocking my 'blade out of the dish. Then time seemed to return to its natural speed. Irealised how longthe beybattle had actuallytook.

Just under one minute.

Well, that sucked. So much for improving.

I crouched down to pick up my 'blade which had landed at my feet. It was still smoking and was slightly hot from the battle but apart from that it seemed all right. There was no scratches or cracks on it where I could see. It was all in the one piece, which was good considering the amount of damage that 'blade looked like it could do. I looked up as I felt my opponent's eyes on my neck. The way he was looking at me it seemed like he was expecting me to cry. I stood up, walked over to him and held out my hand expectingly.

"What?" he said. I don't think he expected that. Well, why else would he say that if he did?

"Well? Are ya gonna shake me hand or not?"

"Why should I? You are the one who lost," he said as his eyes started to narrow.

"Uh, good sportsmanship? Aw c'mon! All ya gotta do is shake me hand. Anyways, it doesn't mater that I lost."

"What? I have no idea what you just said."

I sighed. No one here really understood me. My accent was a bit too think. I repeated myself, pronucing every sylable.

He started at me like I was weird. But grudgingly shook my hand.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" I said patronisingly.

"Whatever. I'm going anyway," he started to walk away.

I shrugged. "Fine. See ya around then," and I walked in the opposite direction. I headed home. _Home._ It still seemed weird. But I had only been here for about a week anyway. Most of the time I just walked about the city, letting myself get used to the sites and to know where I'm going, stuff like that. My parents didn't really worry when I did that. They were assured that this place was safe; there weren't any attacks on kids or anything so I was okay. By the time I got home it was getting dark as the darkening clouds above me told me. It was about sixish so even as I turned the key in the keyhole I heard the rattle of pots and pans of them making dinner. I rushed up the stairs to put my 'blade in my room.

"Charlie? Is that you up there?"

Icould swear thatmy mum has ears like an elephant. They're extremely sensitive but then I was running up the stairs anyway so maybe it was just me then.

"Yeah, it's me mum. I'm comin down," I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Okay, dinner's ready."

I had already sat down when my dad came in with spaghetti bolognese, with extra sauce. I grinned stupidly when I saw it. They both knew that I loved pasta but that...the way that they did it made my mouth water.

"So, did you anything today?" my mum asked me as she watched me eating.

I paused to swallow before answering. "Yeah, I got in a beybattle with someone."

"Heh, what did I tell ya? I told ya he was gonna get in a battle soon enough," Dad cut in.

"So what happened?"

I laughed at that point. "I got totally creamed. The guys here are alot tougher than in Scotland. I don't mind anyways," I said, shrugging.

After eating I went upstairs to my bedroom and changed into mypajamas and just climbed into my bed. I didn't really care what time it was. I just wanted to lie there and look over what had happened today. Lie, get comfy, think, and then probably fall asleep. Well, of course I'll end up falling asleep, it'd could be that I'd do the list in a different order.

_'Well I doubt there was anythin that I _could _do in that match anyway. He was too experienced for me,'_ I thought as I wrapped the duvet more tightly. My eyes started to droop and I didn't try to keep them open..

:-:-:

I felt my eyes open rather groggily but soon cleared up after blinking a lot.

_'What time is it? Did I sleep in or somethin? It's too bright!'_

I turned to my right to look at the clock by my bedside. It was 11:41 AM. Huh? How did I sleep in this late? I shrugged and sort of crawled out of bed and changed. What I decided to wear was a plain white shirt and jeans. I went down that stairs to see if I would be getting breakfast or lunch.

"Morning sleepy head," my mum grinned at me as I stumbled into the kitchen.

I mumbled something back. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You looked so peaceful sleeping like that."

I poured out some Crunchy Nut cereal and took some milk from the fridge. I poured the milk on the cereal and walked to the sitting room/ dining room to eat. As I chewed I thought where I was going to go. Maybe I would go to the park or something? The city wasquite big and I could do lots of things. After that, I returned to my room to collect my 'blade and a jumper -just in case. As I walked down the stairs I half yelled, "Mum! I'm goin out now. See ya later."

"Okay."

I walked out and scanned the skies to see what kind of weather it would be. Dark. That waswhat the sky looked like. There were heavy looking clouds, which seemed to bring the smell of rain. I didn't mind. I was used to it as it is since I was from Scotland. But what everyone said wasn't true. We do actually have sun and it doesn't rain every single day. What is true is that you should never trust the weather forcasters. They never seem to get it right.

I walked about aimlessly for a bit, not thinking what I should do. I just let my feet go wherever they wanted. I had stuffed my hands in my jumper, which I had put on when the wind began to get stronger. Out of habit my fingers traced the edges and grooves of my beyblade.

Like I said, I wasn't looking where I was going. I didn't notice that I had come to a new area that I hadn't explored before. There was no one about. Not even any cars. I guess that was because of the threat of rain. I just kept on going in the same direction as I did before, wondering if I kept on going I might end up somewhere I had been before. I heard the rumble of a car engine behind me. I didn't think anything of it. I then heard the click of a door opening and two people stepping out.

The soft tapping of rain came to my ears. Finally. After about two hours warning, it had finally come. Something to remind me of the home that I had left behind. Little did I know that was about to happen again. I heard the sharp tap of the peoples' shoes on the pavement. They were coming straight for me. I moved out of the way so that they could pass as it sounded like they were in a hurry.I didn'tnotice until it was too latethat when I moved, the footsteps changed to become parallel to mine. By now they were practically right on top of me when I felt someone's arms go around my waist. As I sharply turned to see who it was I felt the sharp jab of something enter the top of my arm. As soon as that had happened I felt the strength of my legs just disappear. I barely had enough strength to keep my eyes open let alone yell for help. That was my last thought before my world turned into hazy and then... Total darkness.

* * *

…Well? What do you think? Anyway. I need some help which what genre this should be. So, do you guys understand what Charlie's saying? If you don't tell me. Hmm, the ending isn't what I wanted it to be. It sounded a lot better in my head. So don't forget to R+R! This is my first BeyBlade fic so don't blame me if it goes wonky or something. And if this ends up like my last two fics (Animorphs) I swear I'm gonna shot myself!…if I had a gun. Which I most certainly don't. So R+R! 

_Dark Ice Dragon_


	2. Questions, questions, questions and a to...

**The Experiment**

By Dark Ice Dragon

Questions, Questions, Questions and a Tour

* * *

I opened my eyes but everything was blurred.Blinking a few times to get rid of that, I closed my eyes after doing soas I was still feeling kind of low. I tried to sit up but before I sat up completely, I found myself connected to (or I guess the other way around) drips and all this other stuff that I had no idea what they were.

"Ah, so you've woken up now?"

"Wha?" I groaned, something just didn't feel right about this. "Mum, how long have I been asleep for? 'Coz I jus' had this weird dream," I mumbled.I heard her laugh. I frowned when I heard it. My mum didn't sound like that when she laughed. I slowly opened my eyes to see a woman but she definitely wasn't my mum. She had straight, blonde hair that was cut to her shoulders, her eyes were a sparkling blue. Which was the opposite from my mum who had curly, brown hair that was down to the middle of her back and her eyes were chocolate brown.

"Who are you?" I asked while looking around. As I did, I noticed that everything was white; that lady was wearing what seemed to be a lab jacket or something like that. "AmI in hospital? What happened?"

She sighed. Not the exasperated sigh, it was the sigh that said 'Aww, how cute!' "I'm Jade."

I waited for her to say her last name. She didn't. "Is that it? Don't you have a last name?"

Her eyes shone with amusement. "Yes, but I'm won't tell you," she said, a smile curling her lips upward.

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "I was just told not to tell you."

"Well are you allowed to tell me why I've got drips connected to me?" I then noticed that the liquid inside the packets was purple, not clear. How could I have missed it? It was clear, you could see right through it and when the light went through it looked like it was crystal the way that it sparkled. But wasn't all the dripps in theT.V showscompletely clear?"And what's with the color of the drip anyways?"

"Sorry," she said with a shake of her head. "And I'm sorry again."

"Huh? What for?" I then noticed that she was right beside my head and in her hand was a syringe and the contents of it were green. Before I could do a thing, I felt her grab my arm and jab it into my upper left arm. It felt like a pin had been jabbed into my arm but as I thought of yelping my head rolled and I was sleep once more.

:-:-:

"Hello? …you…yet? I'm…you…hear…me…you? …think…dosage…too…for…"

I felt my world spiral as my eyes tried to make sense of what was happening. The world was actually moving. I was kinda amused by that, in a light-headed kinda way -until I wanted it to stop. I then saw a bright light appear in my right eye so I focused on that. Then everything snapped into place. I saw the mini-torch that was being shone in my face and the hand that was holding it. I looked up the arm to see the face of the holder of the torch.

He was pretty old, the guy that was holding it. I'd say about sixty years old at the very least. He had the domes head so he had the hairstyle of Homer Simpson but had more hair by the sides. His hair was a shocking white but it seemed to go with his face, which was nearly as pale as his hair. There didn't seem to be any wrinkles but if you looked closely you could tell that there was but it was concealed. He was quite thin but the torch didn't shake while he held it.

"Ngeh?"

"What?"

"What did ya say?"

"You're Scottish?" he asked me. His eyebrows had shot up when I started talking.

"Yeah, why do ya sound so surprised like?"

He looked at me with a critical eye. "I'm just surprised that out of all the people here, I got someone who was a tourist."

"I'm not a tourist. I just moved here about a week ago," I argued.

"So what were you doing there in that street when you were picked up?" he asked while he moved the light to me other eye.

"I just ended up th…how did ya know about that?" I demanded. "You mean that actually happened?"

"Yes," he said dismissively.

"Does that mean you're…" I left it hang in the air. There was no way...I was in a hospial! They were looking after me, they couldn't be.

"My, you're a sharp one aren't you?"A small smile played on his lips. He finished staring at my eyes and started to use the other stuff that was at hand to check me over.

I froze. I looked around for doors and checked how far away they were from the bed. There was a problem with that though. There were four other people in the room and they were in the way of the door. Two guys and two girls.

"Are you gonna answer ma questions or are ya just gonna say that you can't either?"

"Well, it depends on what your questions are."

I then heard the faint scratching of pencils on paper and I noticed that the other people in the room had clipboards. "What are they doin?"

He looked behind himself and turned back to me and said, "That's one of the questions that I can't answer."

"So what _am_I allowed t'ask then?"

"Why don't you just keep on asking until you get one that I can answer?" he looked at me challengly before looking away.

I then asked the most obvious question. "Why the heck did ya do this anyway?"

"I'm afraid I won't tell you," the man said briskly.

"Gah! What else canI ask? That's allI wanna know!" The scribbling became a little bit more fevered as I said this. "Are you writtin down everythinI say?" I said as I turned to them. They didn't seem to notice though. For some reason I felt like I had to look at that drip again. But when I looked for it I noticed that it was gone. I felt that the guy wasstaringat me. "Fine. I got another question for ya. What are you called?"

"Names are such material things. Just call me Doctor."

"Doctor? What kinda name is Doctor? Jeez! So far I've met someone who doesn't seem t'know her last name an' now you don't even have one!" I was getting just a tiny bit frustrated.

"Any other questions?" he acted like I hadn't had that little outburst.

"Yeah, what was in that drip?"

"Drip?" This was the first time I had seen some sort of emotion on his face.

"Yeah, it was weird. The stuff inside-ah ...it was purple."

He then looked at me in a weird way. "Purple did you say?" he repeated.

"Yeah. What was it?"

"I see." I really wanted to glare at him. Why wouldn't he answer anything?

"Can you say more than one sentence at a time?And are ya gonna tell me what was that stuff?"

"Do you think you'd be able to understand even if I told you?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

I stayed silent at that.

"Now that you seem to have calmed down will I show you around?" I nodded. I was about to sit up when he said, "Stay lying down. We have to take these off you." That's when I remembered all the other things that was connected to me.Doctor took a step back while the other people came forward and under minute everything was off of me. After that they too took a step back while I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I took a tentatively put weight on my foot, which felt okay so I then stood up. And then sat promptly back on the bed. It had felt like pins and needles but it was shooting from the tips of my toes up to a rather embarrassing place.

"Ah, I forgot about that."

"Forgot about what?"

"Well, you _have _been asleep for twenty-four hours and you haven't moved a muscle in that period of time."

"Twen-twenty-four hours?" I repeated in disbelif."That's how long I've been asleep for?"

"Indeed."

I felt the pain reside and after poking it to make sure, I stood up. "So where we goin first then Doc?"

He looked thoughtful for a second before he said, "We'll just show you everything as we go along it. Now, shall we?" he motioned with his hands while he was ushering me out of the room.

We came out of the room where we were met with more white, plain walls. He turned to the right and came to the end of the corridor. "This floor is where the scientists works," he said while we walked, "and this is the library." I was met by two swing doors that had windows above and below the handle which every door seemed to have. "This has books obviously and a few computers if need be." We walked through a different set of double swing doors on the opposite wall from the libraries doors. We walked down the spiral stairs and through another set of swing doors to be greeted with the site of chairs and tables all set out. On one side of this hall was line after line of chairs while on the other side of the hall was tables and chairs.

"This is the Dining Hall slashAssembly Hall. If we keep on walking you can see the cafeteria." I turned my head to look but all I saw was red corrugated steel that covered half of a wall and a smaller bit of the same stuff made into a small window beside the bigger one. We then went through _another_ set of double swing doors and this time I saw guess what? A set of swing doors and some stairs going up. We walked through the swing doors, what I saw was a corridor with doors everywhere.

"This is where people sleep. The rest of the rooms are upstairs." As we walked past I looked through the windows and I saw some bunk beds on the walls and beds in the middle of the room as well. We came to the end of the corridor and I then saw two swing doors, they were both on my right. The Doctor took the further away one. As I followed we went up _another_ set of stairs, we didn't get off at the first door. I was about to ask why but then I remembered that he said there were only bedrooms on this floor. As we came up to another door we passed that as well.

"That was the floor that we came from, just from the other side of the corridor," he said as I opened my mouth to ask him why we passed it. I was about to ask him how he knew that I was going to ask him that when he said, "Some people are just predictable, that's all." We then came to a new set of swing doors. Sheesh. How many swing doors do they have in this place like?

"This floor is used for testing Beyblades among other things." My ears pricked up at the word of Beyblades.

"You guys do Beyblades?"

"You heard me correctly."

"Cool. So I'll have somthin to do while I'm stuck here then."

"Stuck?" he looked a little startled at my wording.

"Well, yeah, you guys have kidnapped me an I doubt you'll let me out are ya?"

"Yes. But while you're here we'll be teaching you about the scientific way of Beyblading."

"Scientific…? You've gotta be kidin me. Beybladin's just a game." I then remembered something.

My parents.

In all the excitement I had completely forgotten about them. "What's happened with ma parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have they been told or wha'?"

"Actually, we planted a note saying that you had run away."

I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. They would still be looking for me but they would be blaming themselves that I had run away. "Aw man. They're gonna be blamin' themselves that I run away. Wait a minute. How did ya get ma home address?"

"We traced your name from that library card of yours to your house. And from that same library card we were able to forge your handwriting for that note. And don't worry, the way it was worded they'll be worried but they won't be blaming themselves." This didn't come fromDoctor this time. It came from one of the people who was forever taking notes. One of the ladies.

"I don't think I wanna know what you put in it then," I muttered.

"Now that you've had the tour, the bell's about to go for lunch. Will you be joining us?"

I thought for a moment and then said, "Sure, why not. Just as long as the stuff isn't poisonous."

Doctor laughed at that. "If that happened, I wouldn't have any staff left!"

* * *

_And that's my second Chapter done now. So, now that I've done that tell me what you think by reviewing. So please review!_


	3. The pain of new places

I guess it was a good thing, that he could laugh. It showed that he would be nice, unless of course this was some sort of ploy to let my guard down. But why would he do that anyway? Is trust better than fear? Who knows? Only the people who have experienced it or given the order I guess. That's when I noticed that we were walking again. But we weren't walking in the direction we had come from. We were walking along the corridor. When I looked in the rooms through the windows I saw dishes, lots of dishes. It wasn't just the Classic Dish but there were other ones, I only saw flashes of them before I walked past but I couldn't linger long enough to see what they were like. 

We stopped halfway to what seemed to be like a cross junction. In front of us was the rest of the corridor, behind us was the corridor from which we came from, to our right was a wide-open space with lockers and a window that covered one wall and to our left was, can you guess? Double doors. We walked through the double doors and I was greeted by the sight of stairs, then I saw the wall in front of me was a big window. I had a feeling the windows were tinted so I could look out with perfect vision but the people on the outside would have their vision clouded by the darkness.

As we walked down the stairs, all you could hear was the slap and clicks as shoes hit the stairs.

**Brrriiing!!!**

I nearly fell down the rest of the stairs in shock, that bell was sooo loud! It must've been about 100db, then as suddenly as it started, it then stopped. It must've only been on for only about five seconds but after it stopped it still echoed through the staircase and my head may I add. By this time we had gotten to the bottom of the stairs and the swing doors were swinging behind us.

_'This is the Dining Hall, so where's the Cafeteria?' _I then noticed where the red corrugated steel was now the cafeteria.

We were the first ones there. The menu of the day was:

****

**_~*Menu*~_**

Rice 

_Curry_

_Fried Fish_

_Potato Wedges_

_Pizza_

**_~*Menu*~_**

Yippee. If you didn't get it I was being sarcastic. I walked up, picked up a tray and then walked to the dinner lady there. 

"Uh, could ah'ave some pota'o wedges an a pizza please?" I asked. She just looked-okay, more of stared at me.

"Pardon?"

"Could I have some potato wedges and a pizza please?" (A.N The pizza's like the microwave-able ones. They're rectangular and not the circular ones. He's not _that_ greedy!) I sighed as she scooped some potato wedges onto the plate. I was beginning to wonder when I would be able to talk to people without finding most of the time I have to repeat myself.

When I was handed the still warm plate I walked back and wondered where to sit. There was a lot of places that I could go. I took a quick scan and saw Doctor sitting by himself at the table closest to the window beside the cafeteria. I heard the other people come up behind me but I'm glad to say that I didn't hear any scribbling because that would be just too weird. How the heck are you supposed to write and hold a tray at the same time? Well, maybe you could hold the tray underneath it with one hand, put the notebook or whatever on top of the tray and start writing with the free hand. But I don't think that'll work. Not that well anyway. (A.N By the way, I haven't tried it) 

I sat down opposite from him and those other people (I should really ask what their names are shouldn't I?) sat down as well. Doctor had rice and curry.

"So what do you think of this place so far?"

I stalled by stuffing some food in my mouth and chewing slowly. "I think this place is kinda confusin (confusing) how many stairways is there?"

"Four."

"Four? Where's the fourth one?"

"Go through a set of double doors."

* Queue me animé falling *

"Another question, how many double doors are there in this place?" Doctor rolled his eyes heavenward as he mentally counted them all. 

"Hmm. Let me think for a moment." Well, from what I had seen he'd need more than a minute to check how many there was. After a minute he said,

"At least 30 double doors." 

"Wha'?! No way? Thir'y doors?"

"No, there's more than that, 30 is the least amount of double doors."

"…" * Sweatdrop *

"Anything else?" 

"Where's me room?" He laughed at that. 

"I'll let one of these people show you they way when the bell rings again." He motioned the other people at the table with a sweep of his hand. I nodded. 

 "Fine."

The rest of lunch descended into quietness, as we didn't really have anything else to say. By now the rest of the tables were filled up with other people and there was so much of an overflow that quite a few people were eating in the assembly bit of the hall. I heard small snippets of conversations while I ate. 

"…the weight disk won't be…"

"…not sure if it'll work…"

"…did you hear about the experiment Doctor was doing…"

"…D.N.A might not be stable…"

I stopped listening at that moment. D.N.A? What does that have to do with beyblades? Or beyblading? 

I was starting to get pretty bored. I had finished my lunch, I doubt I would be able to go away anywhere without being watched for anything suspicious and the people at my table had no idea what the heck I was feeling or how to talk to me. I looked about to see if I could find some people who were around my age. I couldn't find any. Everyone here was at least twenty-five/ thirty years old. That's like ten years older than me! 

"Doc? Are there any other kids here? You know, kids ma age."

"If I think correctly then I would say…that you are the only child here."

I leaned my head back as far as it would go over my chair. '_Great, just great. I'm the only kid here, so what exactly am I going to be doing here while I'm here? I doubt they have football pitches but maybe they have a basketball court? _

_I wonder how he's really doing? _

"I'm doin fine. Nice of you t'ask. But ah'm right here ya know." I said sarcastically. This was the first time I had seen him start from something. Plus his eyes had started to bulge out for some reason. And he looked totally freaked out.

"H-how di-did you do that?" he whispered it like he hadn't said it. Weird or what? 

"Do wha'? You just asked me." I said with my trademark half grin and cocking of my head. (A.N Just like a dog when it's listening to/for something)

 "No," he said with a shake of his head. "I didn't say a word. Ask them," he inclined with his head to the other people. __

_'I really should ask wha' they're called shouldn' ah? Bu' then, they probably won' give a straight answer anyways.'_

I then realized what Doctor just said. He hadn't vocally said anything, but I had heard him say it. I'm sure I did!

"What? I heard you say tha'. You were wonderin how I was really doin."

"Yes, but don't you see my dear boy? I never said it. What you "heard" was what I was thinking!" 

"Thinking? Excuse me for being a little sarcastic and sceptical."

_^What's happening over there at Doc's table? ^_

_ {That kid seems kind of excitable.}_

"Huh?" I twisted about in my chair to see who had said that. When I turned back I saw those people writing in their notepads _again._ What did they find so interesting about me this time?

[_Amazing! This is truly astounding! The effect of the drugs have taken..]_

_:.. never thought it would be this fast acting! It's only been…:_

_;…I wonder if there is going to be any bad side effects…;_

_~…this discovery is going to be the…~_

For some reason I knew that I wasn't hearing it. I didn't hear it by my ear. Only in my head. And for some strange reason it sounded louder than the other whatever they were before. '_Does this mean I'm goin crazy? Bu' I was righ' 'bou' wha' Doctor was thinkin though. Does that mean I'm-'_

_-They seem to be getting extremely excited. Whats- -_

__I've never seen Docter act like- __

_=What's happening over- =_

_+ The boy seems agitated now+_

_\Why has the boy gone all pale? Is he-\_

_@Why they chose that boy is a comp- @_

I couldn't take it anymore. The sudden barrage of thoughts in my head. I tried to block out the thoughts by covering my ears, but the second I did that I knew it was no use. Covering your ears is a defence if you're hearing something. In a way I wasn't hearing anything. 

_+Why has he covered- +_

_/The boy seems to be in pai- /_

_|…aren't making that much noise for someone to d- |_

The immense pressure was making itself known in an extremely painful way. It was like you were in a crowded room but instead of sifting through the conversations are you went along, what you got was that everyone was shouting but you could hear every. Single. Word. And the only way you could stop one shouting at you was to have somebody else shout at you! I heard everything and nothing at the same time. It was clear as crystal and as muddled as mud at the same time. (A.N I have no idea about that idea) It felt like my brain was going to explode with all the new information I was getting all the time. I then felt hands hold my shoulder but when it did, the sudden overload of pictures of life, feelings and memories suddenly rushed my already inside beaten body and I then fell into blissful unconsciousness where I wouldn't be able to hear or feel a thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He seems to faint quite a lot doesn't he? So please review! I know you've read it because you're reading this. So have you guessed what happened? What was the side effect? I should hopefully be able to put up a new chap soon. Well. If anyone reviews. And if you're getting a little muddled then each new { + or whatever like that is a different person. See ya when I upload again!

_Dark Ice Dragon _


	4. So what happened?

_Last time: It felt like my brain was going to explode with all the new information I was getting all the time. I then felt hands hold my shoulder but when it did, the sudden overload of pictures of life, feelings and memories suddenly rushed my already inside beaten body and I then fell into blissful unconsciousness where I wouldn't be able to hear or feel a thing._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

There were five people in the room, even without opening my eyes I somehow knew. I could _feel_ them there. I could hear them talking but I thought my senses were still going a bit haywire. I had thought that because I could hear their conversation but the volume would suddenly jump and then drop down to suddenly jump again. 

"Doctor, I think he's showing signs of waking up." It was a female voice. I had never heard it before though.

_: I wonder if this is has affected him mentally?:_

"How do you know? His eyes are still in the R.E.M stage." (A.N Rapid Eye Movement. I'm pretty sure that's what happens when you're dreaming so that's in the middle stage of sleeping. Which means the person isn't near waking.) That was defiantly the firm voice of Doctor.

_ What happened? You seemed fine before, but then something happened. What? We have to find out. _

"Sir, I think Beth is right. The R.E.M only started a minute ago." This time it as a male voice. 

[Why hasn't he opened his eyes? His eyes are moving like he is experiencing a nightmare.]

_'One of them has a proper name! It's a miracle!'_

"So you're saying that he _is_ awake but he hasn't opened his eyes yet?" it was Doctor speaking again.

_Is he pretending to be asleep? But why would he? _

"Yes, he is." This voice was also male but different from the other guy. "Sir, please understand what happened an hour ago must have been very traumatic for him."

_~ But I don't think you will ever understand. ~_ The loud voice continued. 

_'An hour ago? What happened an hour ago?'_ I thought. Then like a tidal wave, everything came back to me. Having lunch, hearing Doctor's thoughts, suddenly hearing everybody's thoughts in the hall, trying to unsuccessfully block them out and then waking up here.

Wherever here is.

In my minds eye I saw the images flash by as I thought of each event. They may have flashed by but I saw every one with vivid detail.

The images then got to the point right before I fainted but instead of seeing blackness, I was suddenly seeing through someone else's eyes. I was seeing hands play and cuddle a blond Labrador puppy. I then saw those same hands stretched out in front of me (?) as I saw with tears in my/her (I somehow felt/knew this person was a girl) eyes as we saw Lucy (the dog) mowed down as she ran across the road. 

Another image appeared. We were on some sort of stage in front of at least 150 people. We're wearing some sort of robe, it's purple and I'm wearing a weird hat as well. We hear our name called out. _Caroline Brooke._ We walk towards this person who hands us…a diploma? This Caroline's just graduated! (A.N sorry if this information is wrong. I got think off T.V so blame that not me!) 

Another image, another time. This time we are something like a nurse. The uniform is different from what I normally see in hospitals but we are carrying a clipboard under our arm. We're walking down a corridor. _; He's going to wake soon. If this works out…I guess we'll find out when it happens. ; _We open a door and walk in. we nod to our associates and turn to the person lying on the bed,

It's me. 

Suddenly I remembered that we were two different people and not the one person. While my brain is frozen as I remember the memory still plays. I see through Caroline's eyes as she looks at what is on the clipboard. My mind couldn't make sense of it but then again, it wasn't just me there. Through Caroline's mind I could then understand. I had been put on "medication", not that I needed it. The "medication" was used for enhancing something between the Cerebrum and the Cerebellum. (A.N O_o I can't believe I actually used something from school in here. If you don't know what they are, it's your brain.) We use such a small percentage of our brains, that there are limitless possibilities to what the rest could be used for. I guess they decided to prod a bit of unused brain matter into action to see what would happen. I bet they didn't expect what they got did they? I thought with a laugh that only I could hear. When I thought this, the image around me melted around me as I opened my eyes to the world of real time. 

I wasn't in the nurse's room. I was in a smaller room than the nurses but it was twice the size of my own bedroom. There was nothing decorating the walls apart from the window and the bed I was occupying. And the other people standing there as well. 

When I looked at everyone, I then noticed that I didn't…I _wasn't_ hearing anything from them.

"Charlie?" My head turned to the owner of that voice. It was Doctor's. "Can you tell us what happened?"

I heard a small "Tsk." I had a feeling it was that guy who thought it Doctor didn't understand me. 

"Ah don' really know. All ah know is tha' after ah heard your thoughts," I paused, "I suddenly began t'hear everyone else's thoughts."

 "That's it? You fainted because of hearing a few peoples thoughts?" Doctor sounded more than a little incredulous. 

"Wa de ye mea by tha'? De ya 'ave any idea wha' i' feels like? Wha' i' feels like t'hear every single person's thoughts? No! O course you don'! So don' act like ye do!" I retorted quickly. (A.N Translation= What do you mean by that? Do you have any idea what it feels like? What it feels like to hear every single persons thoughts? No! Of course you don't! So don't act like you do! He's saying it quickly, which is why you sounds different.)

He was a little taken back by my outburst but he didn't show it. Instead, he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a god bracelet. It wasn't one of those girly one's, with gems planted all over it, no, it's diameter was about 3mm wide. It didn't have any design engraved on it apart from the three small scratches on the outside.

"A peace offering." Was all he said as he handed it to me.

I turned it over, letting my fingers run over the smooth surface. They found the three scratches in seconds. On closer inspection I saw that the scratches were deliberate and that the middle scratch was almost twice as deep as the ones flanking it. I briefly wondered what kind of animal would leave a slash/claw mark like that. I then saw the clasp on the bracelet, took it off and let it swing open to look like a curvy m. (A.N They have all this technology and they're using clasps??) I placed my wrist in it and redone the clasp. It was a perfect fit. It touched my skin but it wasn't tight enough to cut the circulation of my hand and it wasn't loose enough to jangle up and down my arm. 

"Uh, thanks." I said. I looked up to see the person who's life I had seen through her point of view. I nearly knew everything about her and her life. 

Caroline Brooke. 

I wanted to tell her that I knew but there was two things stopping me. One of them was that there were too many people her taking note of everything I say and do. The other thing was that there was a few things in her life that no one would ever want to see the light of day again.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" That snapped me out of my reasoning. 

"Huh?"

"Well, you've been staring at me for the last two minutes." She said while one of her eyebrows rose. 

'Should ah, shouldn't ah? Aw t'heck wi' tha'' 

"Ah was thinking of Lucy. She was a Labrador I used t'have before she was run over." I didn't break eye contact as I said that.

"So basically you saw Carol and then you remembered your dog dying? Is that some sort of hint?" I heard Adam say. 

I then decided to finish this, for the time being anyway. 

"Could you guys leave me? I wanna fa'' asleep again." they gave me some funny looks (A.N weird looks) but they decided to consent with that. As I thought, Carol was still there when everyone else had gone. Just as she was opening her mouth I said,

"Yeah, I did. I saw everythin."

She closed her mouth but then opened her mouth again.    

"Some people are just predictable," I said with a wiry smile. She nodded and walked out. As I heard her heals click on the floor I mulled over the things I had already seen and experienced in my…two days here.

 Two days.

 I've only been here two days but I've already experienced more in my entire life. My ears caught some pattering on the window. I sat up and walked over to it. I rested my elbows on the windowsill and stared at the pane while it filled with little streams of water. My mind travelled back to what I was thinking before any of this happened. As I did, my face soon mirrored the window…  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's a miracle! He didn't faint or fall unconscious! But the ending…*sigh* Sorry if you get confused by the tense I used. I got confused halfway and used a bit of past tense and present tense at the same time. Anyways, I've got to thank my reviewer. So thank you:

**Dudems: ** for being the first person to review my fic. But I'm not quite sure by what you mean by keeping the accent kept in line so well. Yeah, waaay to hot. But now it's gone. Little showers everywhere. 

Yey! Thanks for saying my fics original. You didn't have to ask me to check your fics out. It's a habit of mine to do that anyway. 

See ya when I upload my next chap!

Dark Ice Dragon.


	5. Two things discovered

I sighed. I had stopped about an hour ago. I guess I had suddenly realized how far away I was from home, but then again, I could only be down the road from my old house in Scotland for I knew. I checked my watch for like the tenth time in five minutes. It was about five to three. I sighed again. I hadn't seen anyone (or no one had come to see me to put it another way) since Doctor and the others came. Meaning; a long time. 

"Ugh, this is ge''en me nowhere. They must've 'ad other things on their mind or somethin like tha'." I said to no one in particular. I tore my eyes away from the mundane sight of seeing anything but rain splat the window over and over and over again. I couldn't see outside as there was a small wall in front of the window but I could just see over it. _'Ah guess I'm the basement. * Sigh * Hmm, since no one's told me what I could or couldn't do I guess I can just go up an take a be''er look at those dishes.' _I thought with a small smile forming on my face. I turned around and walked out. When I looked up and down the corridor I knew exactly where I was. Now was the problem of remembering how to get where I wanted.

_'The closest stairs are…through a se' of double swing doors, o'course. So, if I go through this se'?' _I pushed the door open and the stairs that I saw was the stairs we had gone down to get to the cafeteria. I ran up the stairs going up two at a time but by the time I got to the third floor I had to slow down to a walk because running up _that _many steps would tire anyone out! I pushed the double swing doors and walked towards the room where I had defiantly seen some dishes. As I walked up something was nagging me, saying something was wrong. I banished the thought away with an imaginary hand.

_'Okay, so i' was where? Down the corridor or have ah aw ready passed i'?' _As I walked down the corridor for about the third time I suddenly felt drawn like a moth to a flame towards one of the doors on my right. Sighing, I knew that the feeling wouldn't just go away if I ignored it. Quietly I walked towards the door and only with a small squeak of the door handle and hinges, I was in. 

As I looked around, nothing caught my attention to why I felt like I _had _to be here. Nothing leapt out towards me as I scanned over the white walls to the objects one the bench. 

_'Should ah stay or should ah go?' _(A.N and three points go to the person who can figure out where that came from!)

Even as I thought that I turned my head towards the back of the room. I didn't hear anything but…I could…I don't know how to explain it. There was just something there, calling for me, for it to be complete. I know that sounds stupid but that's the only way I can say it without going into too much detail. As I was walking up I thought I heard the soft slap of someone walking up the corridor. I didn't think much of it as I neared the whatever was calling me. It felt like something was pulling me towards the back of the room. I looked about confused. _'Where is i'?'_ I thought with frown. _'Heeeey. Wha's this?… Like, no way! I's a bi' beast!' _ My eyes widened in surprise but for some reason I also cocked my head to the side like I had heard something. My hand instinctively reached down to see what kind of sacred spirit it was. 

"Hey! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be downstairs." A gruff voice said, filling the silence that my ears were accustomed to by that point. It didn't really help that he half shouted it as well. There was something in his voice though. It sounded mechanical, rehearsed. Though he couldn't have known where I was, could he?

"Well, ah was tryin' t'find the dishes tha' ah saw before bu' ah guess ah wen' inta the wrong room." I said with a sheepish smile and a small shrug. He looked at me like he knew I was lying but I was telling the truth. I then saw a small smile flash across his face.

"Oh? And what were you going to do when you found one?" he said while one of this eyebrows went up. 

"What do ya think ah was gonna do? I was gonna…" I started feeling around in my pockets. "Huh? Where's ma…-"

"You mean this?"

Looking up I saw a silver beyblade clutched in his hand.

"You never noticed that you didn't have your beyblade with you did you?" he said with a small smirk. 

_'Aw jeez! How could ah 'ave forgo''en ma 'blade?' _Something flashed in the corner of my eye. It was the bit beast. When that guy had shouted my hand had leapt back to my side like it had been burned. _'A bit beast or my 'blade? Well, that's obvious. Wha's the poin' o havin a bi' beast wi''ou' a beyblade?' _But as I moved towards the door (and my beyblade) the intensity of the light heightened. The room was then bathed in a silver sheen as the bit beast somehow released itself from its bit piece. 

Trilox released itself? How is that possible? Only a …it doesn't matter right now. What matters now is stopping it. …That should do it. 

'Do what? Ah'm sure that was Doctor an he's ge''in closer. Trilox…tha's a pre''y cool name. Bu' wha' can stop a bi' beast from appearin' apar' from i's master?' I thought with wonder as I started to see something rise up. I caught sight of something scaly and as think as my arm before a blood red beam shot down onto the bit beast, somehow making it retreat back into its "home". The resulting two lights made the room shine ruby red. Once Trilox had gone, the red beam continued to bear down on the bit piece. 

"I was wondering when you were going to find this place." By the time the first syllable was out I knew who it was. 

"How did ya know ah was here? There's no way his voice woulda carried down further than the third floor." I mumbled, not even bothering to turn around to address him, still staring at the bit. I heard a small laugh from him, ever curious, I turned my head slightly so see why. 

"Do you really think we would let such expensive equipment go unsupervised? We have cameras everywhere. They're in every room, every corridor, every staircase. So you see, we knew when you left your room, which staircase you took and even how many times you walked up and down this corridor before you settled to come into this room. By the way, why did you decide to some here anyway?"

"Tsh, why are ya askin' me? You seem t'know everythin' else so why are ya pretendin' tha' ya don' know?" I said sarcastically. 

"That's the only thing we don't know actually. Why would you suddenly decide to come to this specific room?"

"What did ya do to i'?" I had suddenly remembered about how the bit beast returned it to its bit piece. 

"The bit beast? Amazingly they can actually feel pain. Real pain. The red beam stimulates the skin so that it tells its brain it's feeling pain just like it has been beaten in a beybattle. Not unlike yours." While he was saying this I turned around to look him in the face.

"Wa de ya mean? How can ya hurt somethin' an talk 'bou' i' like i's nothin!?"  That's when the last thing he said sunk in. "Wha' did ya mean by "not unlike yours"? I certainly don't see a red beam over me.

"Don't tell my you forgot my little "peace offering" already?" he said in a sort of playful way.     

I blinked. 'No way. this has soooo go''a be a joke, there's no way he'd hur' a kid just so ah'll do wha' he says right?

"You don't believe I would do that would you? Don't deny it, I can see the disbelief in your eyes, would you rather I demonstrate instead?"

As I sharply looked up I saw a small smile on his face. However small though, it spoke volumes. And it spoke mainly one thing.

He was going to enjoy doing it.    

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   

_Sorry for the short chapter but I felt it just HAD 2 stop there. 'coz it's a 'brill cliffhanger. And sorry for the long update but school started this week and I've already got homework! So now I can go and thank my only reviewer:_

_ **Dudems:** * slurps vanilla coke and dunks cookie * yummy. But I don't really like vanilla coke, I like lemon coke better. It hasn't been raining but I think the heat waves gone. It's still sunny but not as hot. _

_So, with all that said and done I just wanna say two more things. One is, do you think I should have a skit at the end of my fics? I think that's what they're called. _

_And two, review! Thank you and see ya when I return. _

_Dark Ice Dragon._


	6. Ouch, hi Trilox

Doctor reached into his pocket and came up with some sort of black rectangular box that fitted snugly in his hand. From my point of view I could see a retractable antenna, a dial halfway down it, a button underneath it and a flip switch beside the button. I was only guessing but I thought there might have been a screen on the top half of it. Doctor saw me staring at it and the smile widened a bit more. Slowly he moved his thumb and made it hover over the button, while my eyes followed it. Slowly it descended and pushed it with a small "click."

But it fell on deaf ears, my ones weren't listening. As soon as the button had been depressed my knees were already banging on the floor and my hands soon followed. The pain was unbelievable! I thought I was experiencing pain in the dining hall but compared to this it was like comparing a spark to a fire! In the dining hall my head felt like it had been pounded once, now it was like it was being slashed over a hundred times at once. It was incredible, there was no way I should be able to experience and still be conscious. 

My hands desperately felt around to hold onto, something to try to take the pain away, but instead they just clutched themselves into fists. It didn't help that much nevertheless, it took my mind a little bit away from the pain I was feeling. Only a little bit though. By now though, every muscle in my body was clenching, from my jaw to my toes, which meant I couldn't even make a sound if wanted to. My muscles felt like they were on fire. Soon my eyes were swimming, not because of the pain, but because the sweat from my forehead dripped into my eyes. In next to no time my tears of pain soon followed the tracks made by my sweat. My body was now like a tight spring; everything about me was rigid and then…

It stopped.

The pain just stopped. Not that I wasn't happy but it took my body a few seconds to comprehend that my body wasn't being bombarded with pain anymore. My body sagged. One second my body was as stiff as a board trying to unsuccessfully get rid of insurmountable pain, the next second my body slumped like a deflated balloon. It felt like all the energy in my body had either been drained or sucked out of me. The only reason I wasn't lying on the floor was because I had locked my arms. But my aching muscles refused to obey my mind telling them to unlock themselves so I could just lie on the floor. I chocked out a sob to try and bring more air into my oxygen-starved body. 

I heard something float in and out of my mind but it was like it was speaking another language. The word was said again but I still couldn't understand. The voice tried for a third time, more forcefully.

"Charlie!"

I flinched. In one go, my brain had already accustomed Doctor's voice with pain. A lot of pain. 

I kept on staring at the floor though. I didn't have enough energy to lift up my head and look at him in the face. I felt three fingers with a little bit of pressure lift up my chin. 

"Now, that was level one, do you want me to demonstrate level tow. I saw his lips move before my stunned brain could tell what he was whispering into my ear. When it got through though my eyes widened in terror as I silently begged him not to. I tried to pull away from him but I didn't have the energy. Blue eyes reflected brown ones, as one pair reflected shock while the other reflected indifference. He left me go and my head dropped, making me stare at the puddle in front of me once more. "Dinner is served at six. You have-" he checked his watch, "Just under three hours. But you _will _be there. Unless of course you want another demonstration." He finished quietly.

"O…kay." I managed to squeeze out.

"Good," he said with a nod.

Suddenly something hit me in the ribs and sent me skidding a few inches across the floor. Automatically my body had curled up in a foetal position while also reaching to clutch my side. The funny thing is…I didn't really feel it. My body felt numb but I did that on instinct even if I couldn't feel a thing. 

I lay there, not thinking, just staring into space. I saw without seeing black shoes turn and click away. I heard the clicks but take no notice, I just stare, blinking every so often. 

_'My life doesn' feel worth livin' anymore. Is this wha's gonna happen meh, should ah stay here? But even if ah do somehow ge' ou'a here…where do ah go? I don' know where ah am, how ah go' here, heck, ah don' even know wha' coun'ry ah'm in!'_

_* * *_

I lay there for some time …staring…thinking…trying to rid myself of the pain and the memory of it, even though it was burned into my brain. After a while, all I could hear was a humming noise. Wondering where it was coming from, (plus the fact it was _really _starting to bug me) I shakily got to my heat. 

_'Okaaaay. Maybe ah shoulda gone up a lii''tle bi' slower ay?'_ my world spun with bright lights as the blood rushed away from my head. I leaned against the wall for support to wait for the world to stop moving. I curved my mouth into a small smile. This felt good, to not feel anything apart from gravity. I closed my eyes and let myself be guided solely by my ears. 

When I opened my eyes I saw I was at the back of the room listening to the red beam that covered Trilox. Anger flashed into my eyes as I remembered the pain I had felt, no one should go through what I…we went through ever again. No one. I looked about trying to find the panel or whatever that would switch it off.

'Where is i'? Where's the flippin' off switch? There should be a bu''on here sayin' " to switch off" or someth-' 

Suddenly the beam just switched itself off. 

_'-in…huh? I guess i's on a timer. I hope you're okay Trilox.'_

**_'I'm feeling much better now that you got the tranquilliser beam off me. Thank you.'_**

'Wha' the? Where did tha' come from? The tranquillizer…Trilox?' **'Yes. Where do you come from? I've never heard that accent before.'** 'Whoa, whoa, whoa! No offence bu' are you sure? 'Coz ah'm pre''y sure people can' talk t'bi' beasts!' 

'How about I put this is simple talk then? You are a human, I am what some people call a biiiiit beeeeeast. Is any of this getting through? So when are you going to tell me where you're from?'

_'This is unbelievable! Ah'm actually talkin' to a bi' beast!'_

**_'Are you ignoring me?'_**

'Oh, no. I guess I can tell ya. Ah'm from Sco'land. So are you gonna tell me how you can talk to humans?'

'You're Scottish? Funny, I thought you'd be wearing a kilt from what I've heard.' 

'And can you say stereotyped? Puh-lez! Like I'd really go 'round wi' a kil' an tossin' a caber around.'

'Since you asked, actually I did. And I think you should rephrase your question. It's not how can I talk to humans but how can you talk to bit beasts?'

'Wha' do ya mean by that? Ah'm talkin' in English so?' 

'You think you're talking in English but to me you're talking in bit beast lingo.'

'You sayin' ah'm a linguist?' 'I guess I am.' 

'Wai'aminu'e, why did you say thank you? I didn' do anythin.'

**'But you did. The computer can monitor your thoughts and when you thought, "switch off" it did just that.'**

'I' can read my though's?!'

**'To an extent. It can only detect the words switch and off.'**

'Do you know that you sound like those scientists?'

**'What do you expect? They are the only voices that I have heard so it's only natural that I sound and talk like them. Just like you talk in a Scottish accent.'**

'I s'pose'

**'I'm just wondering, but how did you end up here?'**

'Me? I was kidnapped an' brough' here. How 'bou' you?'

**'I was-'**

I waited for about five seconds to see if he/she/it would continue. 

'Hey! No fair! I told you how I go' here. Why aren't ya tellin' me how you go' here?'

"You've been staring at that for some time. Aren't you going to turn it over to see what it is?"

Whirling around, I saw a lady standing beside the door. She had brown hair that was tied up in a bun on the top of her head. She was also wearing rectangular glasses which (it seemed to me) only covered half of her eyes.    

" …"

"And why did you suddenly frown when I came in but you seemed surprised when I started talking." 

" …"

She looked over her glasses. "Are you going to say something or are you still lost in your own little world?"

I raised my left eyebrow. "An' wha' do ya mean by "still"?"

"It's just the way you were staring at the bit beast. You weren't moving, just concentrating on it, like you were talking to it in your mind. But then no-one can talk to a bit beast and get a response can they?" She said with a friendly smile.

"…Yeah…"

"Are you normally like this? Or is it that you just don't trust me?"

_'No, I don't. I wan' t', bu' I don'. I really wan' t' but the day (?) that ah've been here, two people have been semi-nice to me. The first person knocks me out an' the other now seems t' be jumping at the chance to torture me. So tell me, can I trust you or are you going to be like the others?'_

I closed my eyes and raised my left shoulder in a half shrug.

" * Sigh * I guess you have good reason to not trust me after all that's happened. Look, about what Doctor did-"

"Yeah, wha' 'bou' i'?" I spat out bitterly.

"-He's doing this for control. So that you won't disobey him in the future and have a hasher punishment."

"Disobey…you have a strange way with words lady. Huh, disobey." I shook my head. "You make it sound like he's the master and ah'm his servant, his slave. Something he can do anything to an' no' ge' in trouble for. But then, he's awready done that anyway, ay? 'Coz no-ones gonna tell 'coz they'd ge' in trouble an aw for helpin' 'im in the first place." I looked up to see if I was right and also her reaction.

"So, you've figured it all out all ready." She wasn't angry, far from it. If eyes are the window to the soul her grey eyes showed she was drowning in her own feelings. 

"I' wasn' _tha_' hard. I' was really obvious most of the time." I sat on the table that Trilox was on with my legs dangling over the edge. 

"I guess you want to be alone for a bit longer." Came the quiet reply. Before I could even open my mouth, she was gone. 

**_'That_** **_was an interesting conversation.'_**

'I s'pose that's why you stopped talkin' ay?' 'Yes' 'Why?'****

'You don't know how much concentration you put into talking to me. You didn't hear her coming up behind you did you?'

'No. * Sigh * you know her righ'? Is she for real?' 

'Yes, thankfully. Unfortunately, there is very few people who are also like her.'

_'Good. So, are you gonna answer my question before we were interrupted?_   

'I don't really know. All I know was that I was suddenly able to see and that all I saw was this room.'

'So you've never left here?' 

'No.'

* Sigh * _'Do you know what they're gonna do to you?'_

'Not a clue. How about you?' 

'I think I was just a guinea pig for the psychic powers.' 

'So what are you going to do for the next hour and thirty-five minutes then?' 'Have you got an inbuil' clock or somethin'?' 'Now that you mention it…' 'How 'bou' I just talk to ya till then?' 

'Do you now how to get there? You don't want to be late.'

'Pshh. Yeah, o'cour-oh crud.'

'Let me guess' 

'I think I need to do a wandering to be able to find my place around. And to walk off the rest of Doctors "peace offering"'

'At least you can move around' 'Um, can't I just pick you up?' 

'NO! I'm on a button the exact same size as me. If I'm taken from this point without the proper way of doing it, it'll set off a silent alarm and I think there's some hidden guns connected to the wall.'

'So much for that then. I'll be back later, if I can find here again though.'

'I'm sure we'll see each other soon.'

_'Yeah, see ya.' _It's strange, Trilox is the only friend I've made, a real friend how seems to understand me because she/he/it is and has gone through the same as me in this place. And the funny thing is, Trilox isn't even human! With a small smile I walked out to see if I could remember where to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yey! I'm finally done! This one took ages! This chapter isn't what I thought it would be but…* shrugs * Now for my reviewer:

Dudems: ^_^ thanks. Sc-I won't say it. * Shudders * homework…NOOOO! I'VE GOT TWO TESTS COMING UP! A skit is when you have the people from your fic start talking to you. * Looks about * which sound like the blabberings of a crazy or a paranoid person…which I'm not…really.

-*-*-*-

Charlie: * Pops up * Do you hate me or something?

Dark Ice Dragon: O_o how did you get here? 

Charlie: That's for me to know and for you not to find out. 

DID: Riiiiiiiight.

Charlie: Like I said, do you hate me or something?

DID: no, course not, why do you say that? And where did your accent go?

Charlie: Let's see, you've * counts fingers * had me kidnapped, knocked me out a "few" times and now you've just had me tortured! 

DID: yeah, well, uh…it's part of the fic so…um.

Charlie: * takes out Trilox * I say that you change it or else I'll release Trilox upon you!

DID: How did you get that?! 

Charlie: Change it!

DID: * Grins evilly *

Charlie: What?

DID: Well if I change it you won't have Trilox anymore will ya?

Charlie: Uh oh…GO TRILOX!

DID: O_o. eep…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs off *

Charlie: Now, that she's gone you WILL review! Unless of course you want to end up like DID over there. O_O YOU…WILL…REVIEW…

(* whispers * Eep. This is the longest chap I've written…ever. 2,500+ please review)

****


	7. Charlie's thoughts

After over an hour of going up and down staircases I finally found the dining hall.  
  
Just as the dinner bell began ringing.  
  
The place was completely empty and the corrugated steel was still in place. But as I began walking towards it whirring and grinding became apparent to my ears. That's when I noticed that the corrugated steel was raising to reveal the cafeteria. By now I was already at the cafeteria so I just ducked underneath into the stifling heat.  
  
As I looked at the plates in front of me none of them seemed to look very appetizing, to be totally honest, everything just looked .soggy. There were mushy peas among other stuff, which I just couldn't identify. Thank goodness they made sandwiches and had packets of crisps as well. Mainly because the rest of the food looked like they were going to mutate in the next five minutes.  
  
"If you stare at that sandwich any more you might see it move." A soft voice whispered in my ear.  
  
I quickly grabbed one of the sandwiches in front of me, walked out and grabbed a seat at the table I was at before. Five seconds later I heard the uneven scrape of someone pulling a chair back with only one hand. Someone who I never wanted to see again, let alone help. I moved my head slightly so I wasn't looking at him but not so much that it was noticeable that I was trying to avoid eye contact from him. I also unconsciously edged away from him a few centimetres.  
  
I unwrapped the sandwiches and started to chew it slowly not taking note of even what I was eating. We didn't say a thing to each other. I didn't know what to feel to him.  
  
Anger or fear?  
  
Loathing or panic?  
  
Rage or terror?  
  
In the end I didn't do a thing. I just sat there staring at the table in front of me while automatically putting the food into my mouth, chewing and then swallowing for then the process to start all over again. In about two minutes I had finished both sandwiches, the only reason I knew, was because I realized I was about to bite my fingers off. By now the dining hall was filled with normal noises of plates being constantly tapped by cutlery and the murmur of people talking. I just hoped that I wouldn't hear people's thoughts again in case I was to end up fainting again and hearing/feeling Caroline's.. I frowned. Where are those people who were here before?  
  
"Something wrong?" His voice had that lilt at the end, which seemed like he was actually curious but then, I've been deceived by him before.  
  
"Ah was just wonderin'.where are t'guys who were here before?" I asked slowly with my eyes still downcast.  
  
"They're working on something else at the moment." Was his curt reply.  
  
"Okay.can I leave the table?" and already I'm asking his permission to leave the table. Before, I would have just said "Ah'm away now" or something like that. I NEVER asked if I could leave the table. Don't think I don't have table manners, I do, but I just didn't think it was necessary before. I mean, what's the point of asking permission to leave the table when it's just the three of you? You don't have to impress anyone, I only do it when mum's got friends over and I sometimes don't do when they're around either. But then again, I wasn't tortured before.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I slowly got to my feet and I scooped up the wrapper as well. As I walked passed the numerous tables I heard the volume of their occupant's conversations decrease slightly and I felt them stare after me.  
  
"Charlie!"  
  
Slowly I turned around to see Doctor walking up to me. When he came level with me he pressed something into my hand. Looking down, I saw it was my 'blade.  
  
"This is how you get to dishes. Go through that corridor." he pointed towards the door I was about to walk through. "Go up the stairs at the end of that corridor until you can't go up anymore. That's where you'll find them." He finished. Silently nodding I followed his directions. I walked up slowly this time up the stairs, as I didn't want to end up winded again. As I walked through the doors I turned to my left to go into the nearest room.  
  
Walking into the room I saw that the dish was a classic bowl. 'Aw nut's, where's ma launcher?' As I thought this I dug my hands into my pockets. And was amazed when my hand curled around my launcher. Pulling it out I was surprised to how much lighter it felt compared to the last time I used it. "Before Ah came here ." On instinct I loaded my 'blade on the launcher and pulled the ripcord out of pure frustration.  
  
'Ah don' ge' i'. Why did they choose t' kidnap me?! Ah was just a random kid they picked up off the streets. Maybe if Ah hadn' decided t' go ou' Ah wouldn' be here. Maybe if Ah was payin' more attention t' where Ah was goin' Ah wouldn' be here. Maybe if mum woke me up earlier Ah wouldn' be here.' I shook my head. 'Maybe if, maybe if, maybe if!! Wha's t' poin'? If Ah could turn back time Ah would still be here, thinkin' these thoughts.' I saw without seeing my 'blade more around in circles as I thought about everything that had happened before. 'Ugh. Wha' can Ah do though? Nothing, tha's wha'. Absolutely, positively nuthin'. They have cameras everywhere (which Ah can' see) which, if they catch me i' won' be pleasan' wha' they do t' me an' Ah don' think Doctor would "hold back". Wha' else can they do? They wanted t' check if that serum would work an i' did. Bu' wha's psychic powers go''a do wi'' beybladin'? Zilch. Maybe they wanted t' prove psychic powers actually exist? Hmm, tha' can' be righ'. This would go against everythin' tha' they've researched for.This is waaay over ma head.' I sighed, breaking my thoughts for a few seconds. That's when I noticed my blade was still spinning laps around the dish. I frowned. Something was different, not wrong, just .different. The way it was spinning.it was foreign to what it was normally like. Then I realized what it was. It was spinning faster than what it typically was. I was about to brush it away with the fact that I most probably pulled harder on the ripcord at the start when I realized it had already been whirling around for over two minutes. I stretched out my hand and two seconds later my 'blade was there reflecting the lights in the room. On closer inspection the differences were obvious. Before, its attack ring was a four-pointed star, now it had five points and it left lighter now.  
  
I slowly loaded my 'blade and pulled as hard as I could. There was a hollow clang and sparks as it landed squarely into the dish. The change from what it was like before became apparent straight away. It was faster (due to less weight), more stable and somehow easier to control now. 'So they fiddled with my 'blade as well. Is there anythin' of mine which they haven't changed?' This time, instead of racing around the dish it went into the defensive position in the middle. 'Tha's weird, i's like I' goes with wha' Ah'm feelin'. I' was racin' like my thoughts and now Ah'm feelin' a bi' be''er an' calmer i's in the middle. I's never done this before.' On a whim, I thought that I wanted it to go faster. The second I finished my thought there was an instant burst of speed from my 'blade. It went speeding out the dish but instead of following the laws of gravity it shot vertically up into the air until it was practically eye level with me.  
  
"Whoa." I whispered, my voice echoing the near silent room making it sound hollow. "Now tha's wha' Ah call an improvement."  
  
I heard the small click of the door behind me opening. I spun around, the 'blade momentarily forgotten. Standing in the door was a guy who had short black spiky hair and who I only came up to the middle of his elbow and shoulder. The name David came to mind. It must've been a repercussion of Caroline's memories. Then I realized he was one of the people who kept a note of everything I did before. He just looked different without his white lab coat and his casual clothes.  
  
"Doctor wants you to follow me." Was all he said.  
  
Nodding, I turned around and caught the already airborne 'blade in my right hand. I looked up and saw that David had already gone. I walked out, straight passed the door and around the corner. As I thought, David was walking down the corridor. I did what I was told to do and followed him.  
  
***  
  
We ended up in the nurse's room again. In the room was me, Doctor, David and Jade.  
  
"So. Did you like the improvements that we made?"  
  
"Yeah." I mumbled. "Um.why did you call me?"  
  
"You need another injection." This was said by Jade.  
  
"Another.? Why would Ah need another one?"  
  
"I would suggest that you don't question what I want you to do or whatever I do."  
  
I flinched at what Doctor said, what I knew what he would do and the frosty edge in his voice.  
  
I quickly looked down and whispered "Yes sir."  
  
"Now, I want you to sit up here on the bed and roll up your shirt sleeve." No offence to her but she is waaay to happy to be in a place like this. I looked at the syringe and instead of being completely purple there was tints of green in there as well. I stared at it as the needle slided into my skin and the contents emptying right into my bloodstream.  
  
"Can Ah ask wha' this is gonna do?"  
  
"No, we'll just have to wait and see won't we?"  
  
Suddenly my vision blurred as I was hit by a huge headache and I fell into the world of unconscious .again. 'Why do Ah always have to fai-'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally my chappie is finito! And I'm not happy with what happened in the last chapter when it didn't come up with the italics and some paragraphing. Now for my reviewers: Dudems: You finally reviewed! I was beginning to think you lost interest in my fic. I'm just glad that you got your 'net working again! Is this soon enough for you? Oh yeah.IT'S A FOUR DAY WEEKEND!!!!!! YES!!!!  
  
Beyblade Luver: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Now lets start where we left me. I.e running away from Trilox.  
  
DID: * Runs in * Huff...huff. I ..think..I..lost..him..it..her. Whatever!  
  
Charlie: There you are!  
  
DID: O.o  
  
Charlie: * Acts innocent * What?  
  
DID: * Backs away very slowly *  
  
Charlie: Nothing personal or anything.  
  
DID: Um.can't we just um, get along?  
  
Charlie: Sure. ^__^ If you stop making me faint and such.  
  
DID: Hmm. I'll try to tone it down. Howzat?  
  
Charlie: * Thinks * nope.  
  
DID: .  
  
Charlie: So, what'll it be?  
  
DID: * Sighs * actually, I think I'll just see what you're going to do.  
  
Charlie: Why?  
  
DID: Because anything you can do, I can do a LOT worse.  
  
Charlie: Hmph. I don't think so.  
  
DID: So can you make me into a boy? No. Can I make you into a girl? Yes.  
  
Charlie: O.o  
  
DID: Please. Can we just be friends?  
  
Charlie: * Sighs * Okay, fine. I didn't want to do those things anyway. Just don't push me okay?  
  
DID: Kay. ^___^ phew. So can you do this then? * Hands piece of paper *  
  
Charlie: That's it?  
  
DID: Yup.  
  
Charlie: Dark Ice Dragon asks you guys to review! And that wraps it up.  
  
DID: Wait, can I ask you something?  
  
Charlie: What?  
  
DID: Did you do anything because Beyblade Luver is a new reviewer. Have you suddenly developed a new power?  
  
Charlie: .  
  
DID: .  
  
Charlie: I. need .to .go .now. 


	8. What's that?

I opened my eyes but swiftly shut them again when as soon as the bright light hit my eyes I had a wave of dizziness.

_'Okay, 1…2…3.' _ This time I opened my eyes slowly to let the light filter in.

I was in my room again, with the lights on and the window above my head was ajar, letting a gentle, cool breeze drift in. 

_'Soooo, Ah've been in here for about forty-eight hours an' Ah've fainted/ been knocked unconscious oooh abou' four times. Ah just hope Ah don' ge' an overdose. They _are_ scientists though, so that shouldn't happen, but is that a good thing or a bad thing? * Sigh *'_

I lay there for about five minutes, merely staring at the white wall in front of me. I wasn't thinking about anything, simply staring. 

I suddenly realized I had a _very_ urgent need to pee. Come to think about it, the last time I did go was about …2…days ago. Now that's plain weird. My eyes widened when I then remembered (or not remembered) that I hadn't been told _where_ the toilets were! __

_'Aw jeez! Wha' am Ah gonna do? Run around 'till Ah see a toilet icon?'_

I walked out and began to walk quickly around the corridor. There wasn't anything there apart from the stairs, but instead of going up the stairs, I walked back and then into the dining hall. There wasn't anyone there either so I kept on going to then walk through the opposite doors. I think I had been there before but I wasn't exactly sure. On the right of me was another staircase, and in front of me was a door with a toilet icon on it. I was about to go through when I glanced at the icon again. That's when I noticed what it really was.

The girl's toilets.

_'Am Ah really _that_ desperate? Wha' happens if someone's awready in there?'_ That's when I noticed that there was an additional door just past the other staircase. _'The toilets are normally pre''y close to each other, so hopefully, it can be through there?_ I mused.

I walked through and I'm glad to say that there, were the boys toilets. I walked in and did my business.

As I was washing my hands, I suddenly felt like I had this need to look up into the mirror in front of me. Which I did. As I looked at my reflection, nothing seemed to be different.

My hair was as short as always, spiky and brown. My face was pretty much the same, apart from that it was a bit paler than before. That was probably because of the food or maybe even the drugs that kept on being pumped into me. I smiled into the mirror, wondering what made me want to look up. As soon as I smiled though, my face faulted. _'What the heck was that?'  _I leaned up closer to the mirror to see if I could see what I thought I had seen. I stared at myself for about thirty seconds, which is surprisingly long if your waiting for something. I didn't see it. I frowned. And that's when I saw it again. That flash, that sudden change in tint. What I had seen was that something had changed. It wasn't anything that obvious. Like I said, it was only a flash, so if someone did see and looked again, they wouldn't see it.

It was my eyes.

Normally my eyes are clear as day or crystal. They're blue . . .but after this it seemed weird. What I had seen was a flash of purple float into my eyes. Float isn't the right word, and neither is flash. I guess what I has seen was a flicker of purple before it disappeared again. The thing was, was that it was exactly the same colour and shade of the stuff in the drip, the drip which I had seen in the nurses room before I was knocked out for a second time.

I blinked. _'Maybe it's just the drip circulating 'round ma body? Bu' tha' shouldn' happen. Should it? Ye' again, it goes righ' over ma head.'_

Suddenly feeling sick, I tore my eyes away from the reflective glass. It wasn't the ill kind of sick though, it was like a feeling in my gut that said something wasn't right. Well, that's obvious anyway, hello? I've got weird telepathic powers! I can't believe the government ordered this to happen!

Unexpectedly, images flashed into my mind. What happened when they first kidnapped me, when I first woke up, my thoughts on the building, everything. I realized that some things were random while others were meant to happen. Me getting "picked" up, that was random. Me getting the drug, that was meant to happen. One of my thoughts stuck with me, how the windows would probably be tinted on one side and clear on the other. Why would they do that? What's the point of hiding?

Unless . . .

Unless, the government didn't know about this. Like I thought before, I was just some random kid off the street. I gasped with my revelation.

"This . . .experiment . . .it's no' warranted by the government." I whispered. But like the saying goes, what a person doesn't know, can't hurt them. I couldn't exactly go and write them a letter could I? If I tried to somehow do that, I'd be found out and suffer the consequences. 

"Doctor thought u were pretty smart for your age. Guess he was right."

Whirling around I saw it was Adam. Jeez! Could they stop sneaking up on me like that!

"Doctor says there's someone here to see you."

"To see me? Bu' Ah though' no-one knew Ah was here, 'part from the guys awready in here?

"Well, there are some people who know of you existence outside of these walls." After that, he walked out and I started out after him without a word. We both knew the threat he would make if I didn't, so there was no point in saying it. I then briefly wondered how he knew I was there but shrugged it off and followed him. 

* * *

We ended up in a large room with only Doctor and only one other person in it. She had a black suit on and black hair tied up in a ponytail. She was sitting behind a desk put randomly in the middle of the room. There was also a chair in front of the desk.

Adam abruptly turned around and left the room and I had an urge to follow him but I was being motioned towards the chair by Doctor. I sat down and looked at my hands. 

"Doctor has informed me about your development. Would you care to show me?" that wasn't a request, that was a polite way of telling me to do it and she knew it. 

I looked up, unsure if I would be able to control my power. 

"On you?"

"Well who else can you see?" was her sarcastic (but "polite") reply.

My eyes flickered to Doctor, who was standing next to the desk. She noticed this and sighed. "Yes, on me."

Unsure on what to do nest I started to stare at her forehead. Then as if I had done this before in a past life and suddenly remembered how to, I closed my eyes and imagined there was a line of light connecting our foreheads together. In a flash I was hearing her thoughts. 

--What a waste of time, I cant believe they sent me to do this, it's a fools errand. How can they take the word of a delusional doctor? There is no way that this boy, this Charlie, could develop psychic powers just from an injection. It's impossible! --

With a lot of effort I started to dictate what she was thinking. It was pretty hard when your trying to say something and keep track of the rest of the thoughts so you can say that about two seconds later. 

 "How did you do that?"

"How did you do that? . . .huh? Oops, sorry, Ah go' a li''le confused." I said sheepishly. 

She turned around and said to Doctor, "Am I that predictable? That you were to tell the boy what I was going to think?"

Before, I would have said something along the lines of, "Hey! "The boy" has a name ya know!" but now, if I were to do that. . .instead, I stayed silent and let Doctor answer for me. 

"No! How about a second opinion and let him read your mind again?"

This time she was more reluctant but turned back to me and nodded.

Once again, I closed my eyes and imagined the line of light.

--Purple monkey dishwasher. --

Startled, I opened my eyes at the totally random thought. 

"Eh? Um, purple monkey dishwasher."

This time the lady stared at me like I had grown another head right in front of her. "I need to go now and tell my supervisor" with that, she stood up and left the room. 

Looking back at that now, I would never have known what would happen next. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something is wrong when I upload my chapters. It won't do the paragraphing right or the italics. Anyway, tell me, should I let Charlie stay in there for the next chapter or should I skip a few years . . . uh, did I say years? Um…so! To my reviewers!

Wingcanine: did someone mention test? Let's see . . . I've got, a Spanish speaking test on Monday 28th, a geography test on Thursday, I have to write a CV, I have an art essay to give in on Friday, so don't say test! There is a new person coming in but I don't know if to have her come in, in the next chapter or a later one. What do you think? Let Charlie "develop" or meet this new one?

Dudems: Don't worry if you review late, just as long as you do! 

DID: Whew. Finally finished.

Charlie: I'm just glad you didn't make me go in the girl's toilets. 

DID: As if I'd do a thing like that!

Charlie: yeees, of course you wouldn't do that! * Rolls eyes *

DID: So, what do you think? Should you meet this new person in the next chapter or what?

Charlie: Whatever just as long as I don't spend something like years in there!

DID: yeees. 

Charlie: huh? 

DID: ^__^ nuthin!

Charlie: K??? So what took you so long with this update?

DID: Weeeell, it was my birthday! And I watched pirates of the Caribbean again and I got the sound track for it and I got £105! Which is $178.5 if you're American . . .I think.

Charlie: what's the point of saying that?

DID: * keeps on going * and I got the new Golden Sun! I just completed it this morning/last night. O_o I just checked my playtime and I saved it at exactly 33 hours of playtime. 

Charlie: Hello? * Waves hand in front of DID's face * we're supposed to be talking about Beyblades, not a sunrise!

DID: :(  . . .

Charlie: uh . . .what did I say?

DID: If . . .you . . . say . . . anything . . . like . . .that . . .again . . .I will personally make sure something very very bad'll happen! Golden Sun is one of best RPG games ever! After things like Final Fantasy, of course. 

Charlie: * mutter * now why is she talking about dreams that she's had?

DID: * growls *

Charlie: * Sweatdrops * um…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! * runs off *

DID: Get back here! * runs after him *

Charlie: please review 'coz I don't wanna dieeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

DID: Come back here!!! Oh, and,  if you guys don't mind, could you give me some hints on what to do in my next skit? 


	9. All 'good' things come to an end

My name is Charlie. I'm 14 years old, I think. Who knows? Who would care? I don't. I don't even remember when it is. Sad isn't it? That's what a place like this can do to you. Make you forget the good things that have happened to you and make the bad things burn in you memory forever. I sound different from before don't I? Trilox says that I'm different from when I first met him. He's the only "person" who I actually talk to in this place now. I don't talk to anyone else. There's no need for me to say anything anyway. They tell me to do something, I do it. Whatever it is, I do it. No mater what it is, "Get me a glass of water," "Hold out your arm dear," "Do a handstand," I do it. No questions asked. I just do it. It makes me seem mindless doesn't it? Or that I have no will of my own. I guess that's true. I'm now just a puppet for these people. I make no choices for myself, they make my choices for me, the only things that they don't tell me is when to sleep, when to go to the toilet or what to eat. These are the only things that I control in this hell that I call life.

You'd think when I'm lying in bed I'd dream or at least think of my parents.

I can't.

I finally figured out what that green stuff in that syringe was, the one that Jade gave me long ago. I haven't figured out everything but I defiantly know it was a depressant. Not the drugs like E or whatever. I think that's the opposite of a depressant anyway. I was only twelve when I was told about drugs. The kind of depressant I mean is that it depressed some of my memory. When I say some, I mean practically all of it. I can't remember anything of my life before living in this cage. All my memories now revolve around this building. So when I try to remember my parent all I remember is a fuzzy picture. 

The only thing that seems to still be me is my accent, I have no idea where it came from though. Before, when I asked Doctor what accent I had, he told me not to ask questions. I never did after that. I think he didn't tell me because I might have then remembered some of my life before this place. What could I do though? I couldn't exactly rebel could I? A few times I had questioned Doctor's actions or I didn't do something quick enough or he was just generally in a bad mood I would be the one on the very painful receiving end. 

I just learned to accept it, like everything else. The injections, they were the worst in the first month. I _had _to have one every twelve hours. Until last month it was every two days. The only reason they stopped was because they said that it was now permanent. 

Both of them.

That means that my powers are now permanent and have no chance of fading away. It also means that my memory loss is permanent. 

Another thing I accepted was that I was always being evaluated and tested. They don't make it obvious but it happens. Whenever I'd go into the rooms full of dishes they'll check if I'd made any progress from the last time I had an injection. 

I'm being watched constantly. Wherever I go, whatever I do, they'll be watching. Another thing which I've found out is that the bracelet Doctor gave me has another little surprise. Something, which I wasn't about to find out, but I did. Apart from that it has an inbuilt torture device it's also something else. It's a tracker to say exactly where I am. So I can't run away either. Since there are cameras everywhere, they'd see me trying to get out. If I do somehow get outside the gate in the enclosure, that would trip a silent alarm alerting everyone I was trying to get out. And the outcome would be the same. I could be caught and be "corrected."

I know from its description that I should take off the clasp from the bracelet but I can't. It seems to be a really powerful magnet so I cant.

Therefore I am trapped in this place I now call home. But it's not a place where my heart belongs; it's just a roof over my head.

And that's what I was staring at, that fateful night. I was staring at the ceiling, unable to get to sleep. I sighed for what seemed to be the fiftieth time that night.

_'Trilox? You awake?'_

**_Yeah, Ah'm awake. Somethin's goin' to happen.' _**Trilox is the only "person" who stops me from crawling into a ball and trying to kill myself. If I left, Trilox would be on his own and wouldn't be able to talk to anyone else. It's strange, after the who knows how long I've been here, Trilox has taken a bit of a shine to my accent.

_'Wha' do ya mean?'_

**_'Ah don't know. Ah can just feel that somethin's goin' to happen.'_**

'Ah see. Do you wanna go for a walk? Coz Ah just feel Ah need to do somethin' insteada lyin' abou'.'

**_'So where will we go?'_**

_'Ah want to stare at those trees.'_ In some of the staircases there's windows looking into the outside world. Just down the road is like some park with trees and grass. I've never felt the wind on my face, just little breezes from the windows. There's the enclosure at the back but absolutely no wind gets there.

 **_'Heh. How did Ah guess?'_**

_'Dunno. Maybe you read my mind?' _it's a long running joke between the two of us but we don't seem to tire of it for some reason.

**_'Will we be goin' then?'_**

Sitting up, I picked up Trilox from the window and let my feet do the walking. I must have walked that route over 600 times now.

And since I thought I knew about my surroundings, that's the reason I ended up on my backside. Someone had just bumped into me, or to be more precise, ran into me. That's the thing though. No one runs in this place. I mean, what kind of self-respecting adult runs, apart from like, after a bus?

"Ouch!"

That's when I looked closer at the "adult." That's the reason she was running. She's a kid.

**_'Charlie? What' happened? You nearly sat on me!'_**

'Trilox. . .it's a girl.'

**_'A girl? So? . . .Oh.'_**

_'Yeah . . .oh.'_ we were acting like this because there's no other kids in this building, apart from me. Which means she's from the outside. Which means she isn't allowed in here. Which means if she's found and caught . . .

**_'We have to get out of here and fast!'_**

"You have to get out of here." I said quietly to her as she started to stand up.

"Oh yeah? Says who? You?" her brown eyes blazed with defiance. She was pretty small. She only came up to about halfway between my elbow and my shoulder when she was standing up. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her (long) fringe was tucked behind her ears.

"Please! You've got to go!" I quickly turned around and scanned the area to see if anyone was coming. "They mustn't find you here!"

"Oh? So who's they? Anyway, I've got to complete my dare."

**_'A dare? What's that?'_**

'It's when somebody challenges somebody else to do something to prove they aren't scared. Something along those lines anyway.'

**_'Seems kind of dumb to me.'_**

"What do you have to do to complete your dare?" I was trying to not talk in my accent so that she would understand me better and so I wouldn't have to stall when she asked me what I was saying and wasting more time.

"Aw fine! I see! You just want to chuck me out don't you?"

"Please!" I pleaded. "What do you need?!"

"I just need something to prove that I actually was inside of here, okay? I thought this place was haunted."

**_'Why don't you give her an apple or something?'_**

"Trilox! You're not helping!" I realized too late that I said that out loud instead of my thoughts.

"Who's Trilox?"

"He's uh. . .my. . .uh."

_=Great, this place isn't haunted. It's a mental institute.=_

**_'Is there any point? Just shove her out!'_**

With a slight shrug, I quickly walked up to her.

"H. . .hey! What do you think doing? Let go of m-mfph!"

Somehow, I was able to drag her outside, while holding her mouth AND dodging her blows so that she didn't hit a certain place that was pretty obvious she was aiming for. I let go of her at the gate of the enclosure.

 "Why did you do that?!" she all but shouted.

"Not so loud! You've got to go!"

"So you keep saying. Just tell me why!"

I was getting panicky. There would have been a small alarm now to say I had gone into the enclosure.

I heard the girl snap her fingers. "I know! Since you won't let me back inside I guess I'll just have to take you!"

"What?!" I gawked at her. "I . . .I can't. 

'Charlie, you won't have another chance. When they find out about this, and they will, you'll know what'll happen.'

_'But what about the tracker?'_

**_'Try my blade. It's made of a metal alloy. Quickly!'_**

I pulled out Trilox and shoved it in between the clasp. The magnet must've gotten confused because it just clicked off.

"You have a blade? All right! That was probably made in there so my dare's done!"

I let the bracelet drop and it out a light note when it hit the ground. 

"A bracelet?"

She will probably never know how such a common object controlled my life.

"Will you hurry up and get over here then?" She was already on top of the gate and jumped over.

I hazard one last look at the prison I had lived in for two years. Seeing nothing of danger I climbed over the gate and ran after the already disappearing girl. The moon suddenly hid behind the clouds and we used the semi-darkness as cover. As I was running underneath the trees I longed to touch for such a long time I hit me. There would be no one checking on my progress, giving me injections (although that had already finished, I don't want to have the threat of them having another idea of what to inject into me) or telling me what to do. I realized what that meant. Slowly a small smile played on my lips, something I thought I couldn't do anymore. One thought echoed though my head, in time with my thudding footfalls.

_'I'm free!'_

_* * *_

Gravel crunched underfoot as someone walked towards the spot Charlie was standing in mere seconds ago. A wrinkled hand picked up the bracelet and turned it over slowly.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. You shouldn't have done that, you know that, you know what will happen when you get back. And you _will_ be coming back. When you do. . .I'll make sure that you won't leave again. If you tell anyone about this, they will no longer exist in this world…" The soft voice echoed in the enclosure, holding its deadly promise. 

 THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what do you guys think? Yes, THE END means the end. That's this uh, wajamacallit, fic finished. So should I make a sequel? Hmm, now that's really hard to think about. Now's the part for my reviewers:

Wingcanine: That's soooo not fair! You've got like, less homework than me AND you're a year older than me! So I take it your keyboards fixed then? 

Dudems: Okay, since you said that you're going to hate me for stopping it here then. 

And this is for all the people who reviewed throughout, um, which isn't exactly a lot. * Shrugs * oh well, to you guys!

Beyblade-Luver

Dudems

Natheas

Wingcanine.

Charlie: You just _had _to end it there didn't you?

DID: What? what's wrong with the ending?

Charlie: Can't you ever let anything good happen to me? Couldn't you have just let me escape? But oooh no! you had to have that little bit at the end didn't you?

DID: Weeeell. If I didn't, there wouldn't be a sequel.

Charlie: A seq-* Gulp * a sequel?  

DID: Yup

Charlie: You mean I'm going to have to go through all of that all over again!?

DID: Not exactly.

Charlie: Do I even want to know what happens in the sequel?

DID: They get to see what Trilox looks like! And, um, there's some other stuff but I forgot them…

Charlie: The brain melting thing with is the internet strikes again.

DID: Yeah, well, I don't know when my sequel will be out but look for the names The Hidden or The Ghost of/from the Past.

Charlie: They sound. . .nice.

DID: do you_ want_ me to re-write The Experiment so it ends up as a PG-13????

Charlie: On second thoughts, they're really really good!

DID: Good. So don't you guys forget. The Hidden or The Ghost from/of the Past.


End file.
